The Icicle Melts
by Harmonic Friction
Summary: A narrative HermioneDraco fic in Ms. Granger’s POV. When Hermione notices Malfoy staring at her repeatedly during a dance in sixth year, she can’t help but wonder what in the heck he thinks he’s doing! Contains some fun Pathetic!Ron. finished
1. Girl Talk

Chapter One- Girl Talk  
  
It was suffocating in the Great Hall that night. That is the first thing that I recall about the fateful night of the April Sorcery Social dance. Also, the fact that Harry and Ron kept making fun of the dance's name. I swear, sometimes those two can be so obnoxious! I cannot believe that we're all sixteen, mostly because of the way that those two act.  
  
The day of the dance began, just as every other day has for the past six years. I was up early, doing research in the library, doing everything in my power to stay away from Pavarti and Lavender, who kept on blathering on about BOYSBOYSBOYS. They could not believe that I had accepted Neville Longbottom's request to take me to the dance. Apparently, he isn't their idea of a "hottie". True, I'm not interested in him as a boyfriend, but he is the only male who noted my existence, so I went!  
  
I told him I wanted to go as friends, and he agreed. I think he might like me, on account of the fact he's the only person who takes my advice seriously, but I think he understands my wishes. Who knows what can happen in relationships anyhow? Anything can happen. That's what I realized after that night...  
  
Anyhow, back to the story. Ron was angrier than usual. He still hadn't asked me out, to my complete dismay, but for some reason, I hadn't asked him either. I sometimes wonder if he even likes me. He's hard to read, and he hurts me, because he acts as thought I'm invisible when it comes to dates and stuff like that, yet he completely turns into a dunderhead with Fleur What's-her-name... Oh dear. I'm ranting. Well, my point is, Ron is still the same sad boy.  
  
Though his spirits have improved since the fall of Voldemort last year, Harry has still been his dreamy self. I sometimes wonder what he's thinking. Despite his love for Cho Chang (or infatuation, rather), Harry was going to the dance with a nice Ravenclaw girl named Charlotte Peters.  
  
Ron was going solo, and looking quite red in the face, he said he's dance with girls who were "unfortunate" like him. Kind of pathetic, but all in all quite comical.  
  
The day of the dance was a Saturday, so there were no classes, and basically nothing to do, besides finish up a report and relax my hair. Did you think I'd say "relax?" No way! I also four good novels going, and was content to forget about the dance until six o'clock, thirty minutes before it began.  
  
It was not a formal, (thank goodness) and I was just going in jeans and a blue sweater. I put them on at the designated time, and scowled at my appearance. Though it was boring, I hate wearing girly clothes, despite the fact that Harry says that I look "nice" in them, especially "now", what ever that means. I sighed, and applied some brown mascara.  
  
The door flew open, as Pavarti and Lavender practically tumbled in.  
  
"Oooooh..? You look... nice?" Pavarti offered unconvincingly.  
  
"A bit bland, though," Lavender added.  
  
"She's going with Neville," Pavarit declared.  
  
"He's not bland-looking," Lavender argued.  
  
"Not particularly good- looking either," Pavarti giggled.  
  
I turned away from the mirror. "Shush it, you two. I think that Neville is very cute, and his new style is.. exotic."  
  
Exotic? More like strange. All of a sudden, Neville had been plagued by Gothic Fever. Now, he outlines his ocean- coloured eyes in black liner, he wears spiked collars, and he listens to very odd types of music.  
  
"He used to be such a nerd," commented Lavender. "Now he's just sort of freaky," she finished in complete distaste.  
  
Pavarti sighed. "But Dean is sooo gorgeous."  
  
"Seamus is better!" snapped Lavender indignantly.  
  
Obviously, those were their dates. I tuned them out as they continued to chatter along.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, hon, you mustn't wear that!" Pavarti squealed all of a sudden, making me jump. "Think of all the hotties that will be at the dance! Ron is ever so fun. You should dance with him! And Harry.." She sighed desperately.  
  
Lavender grinned. "Harry is soo breathtaking. I am absolutely IN LOVE with his glasses!" "Too bad Draco Malfoy isn't in Gryffindor," Pavarti commented.  
  
That grabbed me attention. "WHAT? WHY?"  
  
Pavarti went red. "Well, he is beautiful."  
  
"He looks exactly like his lunatic dad!" I declared.  
  
Pavarti blushed again, but said nothing. I had a terrible feeling about that, but chose to ignore her.  
  
"Oh, come now. He's exquisite," Lavender nodded. "The perfectly shaped face, the platinum hair, the enormous you-know-what..." She and Pavarti burst into giggles.  
  
I made a face. "Who's looking?"  
  
"Wow, he's hot in Quidditch," Lavender put in, trying to calm herself, and wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"On his broom-" Pavarti managed to shriek with a gasp of air.  
  
"Dear GOD!" I shouted, attempting to be heard. "Who cares about his looks when he's such a jerk? He's incredibly rude, and-"  
  
"You're right? OKAY? Just quit the lecture, please," Lavender stated, grabbing my hair and playing with it.  
  
"We'll make you up," Pavarti chimed. "Then, you'll look great."  
  
Despite my protests, they forced make-up upon me, and forced me into one of Pavarti's small, preppy tops.  
  
"This is awfully tight," I told her as I tried it on.  
  
"That's the point now, isn't it?" she demanded.  
  
"It's not really my style," I declared. It was coloured baby blue, and across the chest it read 'ABERCROMBIE AND WITCH'.  
  
"You look adorable," Lavender cooed.  
  
"That's what I meant," I said. I was ignored. 


	2. What Are You Wearing?

Chapter Two- Why Are You Wearing That?  
  
I finally got out of Gryffindor commons alive, feeling out of place, and very much put out. I was to meet Neville and the others outside the Great Hall at seven, and to my irritation, I was fifteen minutes late.  
  
When I finally got there, Ron and Neville were sitting cross- legged in the hallway, playing Exploding Snap. Music was blaring from the Great Hall, but they did not seem to notice, or care, for that matter.  
  
"Hello!" I called, rushing toward them. "So sorry I'm late!"  
  
"'Lo, Hermione!" Neville exclaimed, the two of them jumping up. Then, they paused, staring.  
  
Neville blinked. "What are you wearin'?" he asked.  
  
Ron's mouth fell open. He pushed it back. "She's taking fashion tips from Pansy Parkinson," he joked seriously.  
  
"EXCUSE me? How dare you! I never- Pavarti made me wear it!" I cried out.  
  
"It's rather- ermmm-" Neville quit talking. He and Ron looked at each other and began to snigger.  
  
"Rather what?" I inquired snappishly.  
  
"Erm- nothing. Let's go in," Neville put in quickly, holding out an arm for me to take.  
  
I took it, questioning," Why didn't you chaps just go in all ready?"  
  
They appeared to be confused, as Ron answered," I don't know..?"  
  
Okay...  
  
It was loud, dark, and hot in the vast hall. It was a dance for years five through seven, so naturally, things were getting a bit 'mature'.  
  
For example, a bunch of Slytherin girls were freak dancing in the left corner while Madame Hooch, Professor Sprout, and Professor McGonnagal had their backs turned. Those three teachers had planned the whole ordeal. I didn't blame them for ignoring us.  
  
"There you go, Ron. A whole load of girls who are as unfortunate as you are!"  
  
"Ha, ha," he replied dryly. "They're probably taken all ready."  
  
"Oy, mates! O'er here!" called a familiar voice.  
  
We turned around. It was Harry, sitting at a table he'd saved with his friend Charlotte.  
  
"Hello, there," I greeted, going over and sitting down by him, as the other two followed.  
  
He stared at me. "What on earth are you wearing?"  
  
"It isn't her fault. Pavarti made her," explained Neville, looking serious.  
  
Harry shook his head at me, and continued to speak to Charlotte.  
  
"LOOK! Food!" Ron shouted out joyfully. He and Neville ran over to the refreshment table and began to devour crisps. I shrugged to myself and followed them.  
  
We watched in amusement as Seamus did an Irish jig in the middle of the dance floor! He did well. Lavender was positively crimson!  
  
At that very moment, Ginny Weasley ran in, crying. She bothers me sometimes. I'm sorry, but she always manages to make a scene.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron declared. "What happened to you?"  
  
She sniffed loudly, mascara running down her cheeks. "Oh, nothing."  
  
"All right," Ron smiled, and went back to crisps.  
  
"Okay, fine. If you've GOT to know, I'll tell you," Ginny said dramatically. "I don't have have anyone to dance with!"  
Ron squinted at her. "Ask one of those nice blokes over there," he said, gesturing to at least ten boys in her year that were hanging by the wall.  
  
"No thanks," she snapped. "What I MEAN is, no one will ask ME to dance. It's different, Ronald."  
  
"You just mean that Harry won't ask you to dance," Ron said casually.  
  
"SHUT UP!" she barked. "I hate dances!"  
  
I patted her shoulder. "It's all right, Gin. You can hang out with us."  
  
She smiled, just as Ron inquired," Why did you come, if you hate dances so much?"  
  
"I hate you," she declared hotly, and ran to the back to sulk.  
  
Ron watched her. "I swear, she gets more and more obnoxious every second of her days."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "You don't really help her, you know. You could try to be nice at least."  
  
"Want to dance, Hermione?" Neville asked, as Ron looked infuriated.  
  
"Yes, please," I said, giving Ron an irate look and following Neville.  
  
A slow song played, as couples swayed back and forth. I put my head on Neville's shoulder, giggling as he stepped on my feet and blushed.  
  
My eyes drifted up to look at the other pairs. Cho and a Hufflepuff named Keigan were dancing together, Pavarti and Dean were shuffling along, and Harry and Charlotte had started as well. But the two who were most into it were (surprise, surprise) Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Draco's hands were tightening around her bottom, and her arms were thrust about his neck like a pulled noose. Her face was buried in his neck, so I wasn't able to see her expression, but Draco held his head high, and kept a solemn frown, as though he was not there.  
  
We made eye contact, and in an instant, his face completely changed. His icy eyes kind of grew larger, and he almost looked nice, but then he rolled them, and looked away. It was curious.  
  
I turned my gaze away, but a second later, I felt him staring at me. I could see him out of the corner of my eye!  
  
"Neville," I whispered into his ear," Draco's looking at me fixedly."  
  
"I'm sorry," he replied. 


	3. More Strangeness And More Freak Dancing

Chapter 3- More Strangeness and More Freak Dancing  
  
"Have you eve had that dream where there's a Veela in your shower, waiting for you, but when you get in there, she turns into Gilderoy Lockhart and makes fun of you?" questioned Ron in a serious tone that I personally found frightening.  
  
It was eight o'clock precisely, and we were sitting down once again. Pavarti and Lavendar were in the restroom, doing their makeup.  
  
"Ron! Honestly!" I declared in disbelief.  
  
Neville and Seamus shook their heads, looking apalled.  
  
"Lockhart was quite a blarmey lad, now, wan't he?" Seamus twittered to himself. "Cornish pixies! I told me dad abou' that! 'E says, 'Pixies!' Then, 'e lost 'is temper, cause' 'e says I musn't tell 'im lies! Of course, 'e's a Muggle, so he 'ad no idea of what I was on about!"  
  
None of us really knew what Seamus was on about either, so his comments were overlooked, except by Dean, who, being his best mate and all, punched him in the shoulder. "Where do you think that Lockhart git is now, anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
Dean said he did not care, but Ron burst out laughing and the words 'Hermione probably knows' were distinguishable.  
  
I went red. "Oh, come now! It was just a little crush!"  
  
"He was very ravishing," Charlotte put in.  
  
"THANK you!" I exclaimed.  
  
"..Probably in the mental home," Harry answered himself thoughtfully.  
  
Neville's eyes widened as he stared behind us. "They're gettin' a bit frisky over there, aren't they?"  
  
We all looked to where he pointed: right in the middle of the dance floor. "Hey now!" Ron screamed in disgust.  
  
My jaw dropped. The Slytherin girls were back at their freak dancing, but this time, Malfoy was in the middle of them. Pansy was ALL over him.*  
  
"This reminds me of MTV," Harry muttered.  
  
Dean, Seamus, and I nodded in agreement.  
  
"What?" Neville, Charlotte and Ron said together.  
  
I replied," Oh, it's this really stupid Muggle telly station. They show music vidoes where a bunch of perverts in racy underwear song, dance like disgusting prats, and hardly ever sing."  
  
Charlotte nodded in interest, but the boys were transfixed.  
  
Who could really blame them though? Right before their eyes were at least seven girls in heavy eyeliner with skimpy clothes hanging on them for dear life. I mean, it really isn't the guys' faults, but kind of questionable sometimes.  
  
For some reason, Pansy Parkinson, though without any sense of kindness or compassion, is very popular for her looks. She has a snobby- looking face with a little uppity nose, and very smooth skin with aqua eyes. Her hair is natuarlly a dark blond, but she changes it all the time. That night, it was black. She has quite a large behind, which she always shows off in awful hip-huggers.  
  
She was bouncing up and down on Draco's back (Ron's eyes were bouncing along), and then she swerved round to his front and ran her hands down his chest.  
  
He responded by putting his hands in her back pants pockets, and shimmying down her legs. I'd have to admit that Draco was pretty good at keeping the beat. He was a pretty satisfactory dancer, or least much better than the souls that I hang around with, save Seamus and his Riverdancing.  
  
People were cheering and whistling as Malfoy and his little group got more and more serious. I was about to turn away when Pansy grabbed Draco in an unmentionable area.  
  
"Oh, ew!" I said aloud.  
  
"Ouch..." Harry muttered.  
  
"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed in complete awe. "How can he stand this? Look it, he's not even happy! Where does he get the power?"  
  
Ron was right. Upon Malfoy's face, there was no emotion whatsoever. No hint of embarrassment, none of enjoyment, none of anger. It was blank and kind of bored- set, like ice. And then, he looked over at me again.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted McGonnagal.  
  
Pansy and Malfoy managed a quick snog beofe quitting to head back to their table.  
  
We were all silent for a moment. Finally, Ron said, "She is ever so good looking, and he doesn't really give a cauldron's bottom."  
  
The phrase was so outlandishly stupid that we broke into hysterical laughter. I swear, Ron can be such an idiot when he feels like it.  
  
We calmed down a few minutes later, and to my great amazement, I found myself thinking about Draco Malfoy. What was with his facial expressions? I always thought that he liked Pansy. WHY did he continue to stare at ME?  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you really want a good mental image for this part of the tale, listen to the R&B group TLC's songs "Silly Ho" or "Hands Up". Trust me, those songs really helped to envision this bit. ** 


	4. Guy Talk

Chapter 4- Guy Talk  
  
A half an hour later, no one was dancing any more, most likely because McGonnagal was sitting to the side of the floor, watching the scene like a hawk.  
  
Ron and Neville were playing Exploding Snap again, and Dean and Seamus had gotten tired of waiting for their dates, so they had gone to bed. Harry, Charlotte and I were having a discussion about our class, Communicating With the Dead. I think that it is an interesting sort of subject, but not particularly true. I don't like to comment on it very much, though, because I know that Harry really wants to speak to his parents.  
  
[pic]  
  
Harry shook his head. "It's nasty how Parkinson goes along with everything Malfoy does. She's done practically EVERYTHING for him."  
  
All three boys nodded, as though it was a hidden truth.  
  
"How do YOU know?" I inquired, quirking my brow.  
  
Ron frowned solemnly. "Malfoy's always telling us."  
  
"Not us, exactly," Neville put in. "More like the world."  
  
"Yes," Harry agreed. "He stands in the loo, going on about how godly he is, and how does this and that. It's rawther discouraging when you're trying to pee to have to hear him chattering on like that."  
  
"Sometimes he isn't even using the bathroom," Neville whispered seriously, leaning forward. "He's just standing there, blathering. It makes me feel very.. Insecure."  
  
I had to smile at all of this. "I never knew that Hogwarts had a social club- in the boys' bathroom!" Charlotte and I began to giggle.  
  
"Listen, as far as everyone else is concerned, a bathroom is a place that you don't hang around in. As for Malfoy, he lives there," Ron told us solemnly.  
  
That made us laugh even harder.  
  
"It really is NOT funny at all!" Harry declared. "It's sick and it's wrong. If I had any sort of love life, I wouldn't go telling it there!"  
  
"Love life?" Ron snorted. "You call directing that sleaze around 'love'? I would think that, being so prestigious and all, Lucius Malfoy could have taught his son to respect women."  
  
"Lucius is a woman!" snorted Harry. He and Ron seemed to think that this was hilarious. Ron guffawed and pounded the table.  
  
Neville looked alarmed. "That can't be true," he said quietly, as if to himself.  
  
"Oh, hush up!" I told Harry and Ron, because people were beginning to stare. "And you know, Pansy HAS a mind of her own. She doesn't HAVE to follow him around. It can't be Malfoy's fault ENTIRELY," I said.  
  
They all fell quiet.  
  
"Excuse me, but did you just defend Draco Malfoy?" Ron inquired with a tone of amazement.  
  
That was when I realized that I had. "Well- not really, I-"  
  
Harry stared at me. "Yes. Yes, you did." \ "So what if I did!"  
  
Ron gaped at me. "Aren't you the same girl who slapped Malfoy in third year?"  
  
"Yes, but I was simply stating a fact just then," I returned hotly. I couldn't even believe MYSELF for sticking up for him. I wondered why I had. 


	5. Smirk

Chapter Five- Smirk  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if they made a school for Veela, and Veela only?" Ron questioned a while after the Malfoy discussion.  
  
"If you couldn't attend it, then what would be the point?" I asked tiredly, growing sick of our never ending conversations.  
  
"Well, YOU'D KNOW WHERE THEY ALL WERE!" Ron declared loudly, as if this was the most obvious thing in the whole world, and I was stupid for not knowing.  
  
Neville yawned and played with his lip ring. Charlotte had gone over to hang out with her Ravenclaw friends. Harry was staring wistfully at Cho, who was slow-dancing with yet another boy.  
  
I found myself gazing at the table that the Slytherins had claimed in the back. They always seemed so much better than us- sort of distant and eerie, like the worst type of clique imaginable.  
  
Draco was standing up, as Pansy grabbed his hand to follow, but he pulled away from her, shaking his head. I watched as he left his table, and headed in the direction of ours.  
  
He noticed me looking as he passed by, and to my anger and frustration, he smirked at me in his own, personalized way. He held my gaze until he disappeared out of the Great Hall doors.  
  
"Wouldn't it be weird if-"  
  
I interrupted Ron with," Sorry. I've got to use the bathroom.."  
  
Before any of them could ask questions, I sprang up and hurried out, not really knowing why. I closed the door behind me, and entered the hallway.  
  
Malfoy's form paused, and he slowly turned around. He sneered.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" I burst out, cheeks hot, saying the first thing that I could think of.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow, looking amused. "Well, hullo, Granger. Nice night?"  
  
Why was I even talking to this jerk? "Well, MALFOY, it WOULD be nice if you would keep your distance."  
  
"Isn't six feet enough?" Malfoy smirked again, referring to the distance that was physically between us.  
  
I scowled. "That was not what I meant, and you know it! Why did you keep staring at me? That is what I'D like to know!" I demanded, folding my arms across my chest.  
  
"Since when is against the law to simply look at someone?' he drawled cockily in his annoying voice. "And how do you know I was looking at you?"  
  
'What a dumb question!' I thought. "I watched you look," I declared simply.  
  
"Ha!" he exclaimed. "So YOU were watching ME as well," he pointed at me, gloating.  
  
"I- what- NO!" I cried, realizing that I was lying. To my complete horror, he walked closer, and there was only about a foot between us.  
  
He didn't say anything. He just stared at me, or at my chest, rather.  
  
"Stop that!" I snapped, ears pink.  
  
"Your top is a bit snug, don't you think?" he asked innocently.  
  
"It's not mine. It's Pavarti's."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Oh, that slut."  
  
"Look who YOU hang around with!" I threw my hands up in exclamation.  
  
He grinned. "I know. Isn't she the biggest slag you've ever seen?"  
  
"That isn't very nice," I replied seethingly.  
  
"You just can't make up your mind, can you?" he inquired with much fake naiveté lining his tone. It was disgusting.  
  
"Neither could you, apparently!" I shot back at him. "You supposed to be dancing with Pansy, and you kept focusing on ME!"  
  
"Want to hear something utterly disbelieving?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"What?" I snapped, and waited.  
  
He changed his tone, and said," I find you intelligent, interesting, and extremely attractive."  
  
I blinked at him.  
  
**Author's Note: Sorry that the first two chapters had no indentations. When I transferred them over, all were lost, and my first two chapters look like a jumble of goo.. But I've fixed the problem. Thanks for reading! There will be more soon! 


	6. Lies

Chapter 6- Lies  
  
"You're lying," I stated, with a quaver in my voice, ready for him to laugh in my face.  
  
"No, I'm not," he returned. "I never lie."  
  
"Now you've GOT to be lying," I told him.  
  
"I am," he said.  
  
"What?" I stared at him in disbelief. "Do you think you're funny? Well, you aren't."  
  
He shook his head. " I don't think I'm funny.. Well, most of the time any way.. But sometimes I am quite amusing.. But in this situation, I'm not trying to be funny. I'm dead serious."  
  
I was befuddled. "How can you feel that way about me, then? You have been my worst enemy since I came here. How can you say all of those things now when you've been such a- a-"  
  
"Wally? Prat? Ass? Something stronger?" he offered.  
  
"Just answer my question," I hissed.  
  
Malfoy simpered. "I've hid my feelings for you very well, and I am proud of that. Think about it: I'm in love with a Muggle- born, and my father used to work for Voldemort. Those two things just don't mix. When I found that I was attracted to you, I really felt trapped. So, I resolved to make your life a Hell, so you'd never know. I mean, how could I tell my father? He's gone crazy enough, with the Dark Lord gone forever. He has nowhere to go on Saturday nights!"  
  
Draco faked a shuddering sob and bellowed, " Oh, the HORRORS, Narcissa! I'd rather be in Azkaban with all of my boyfriends then stay here with all of my insecurities!" It was an admirable imitation of Mr. Malfoy's snappy drawl.  
  
I gaped at him. "He SAID that?"  
  
"No, of course not. But he is quite sad that he can't be Lucius BadBoy any more," Draco responded, grinning.  
  
"If you want my opinion, I think he should have been sent away with all of those other maniacs. No offense, but I don't really care if he confessed and told the ministry everything, but he must have hurt a lot of people before he went and changed his ways," I put in solemnly, giving Draco an evil glare.  
  
"Yes, the ministry just didn't want to make him angry. No one messes with my father, though he should be committed," Draco replied simply. "He told me that he could never stand living as a mental patient, because he can't stand white. Isn't that the most mental thing you've ever heard?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, not really. It's quite brilliant, actually, compared to what YOU just said, about LOVING me. Am I really supposed to believe that?"  
  
"I don't know if you're supposed to," Malfoy exclaimed. "How should I know what you're supposed to believe? I don't think that anyone is supposed to believe anything. They've got to decide on their own, haven't they?"  
  
I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, so I decided on not, and nodded. "You're right in a strange sort of way, but what I don't understand is why you're acting as though I'll just go along with you and like you all of a sudden."  
  
"Why won't you?" he questioned.  
  
"I cannot believe this!" I cried out. "You've made me feel awful for the past six years and now you're just going to change all of that in an instant?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" he questioned.  
  
I could NOT believe this. "Malfoy, I don't know if you're my type of bloke," I stated, still certain that any second, he'd yell 'HA HA!' and tease me about this night for the remainder of the my time on earth.  
  
"How can you say that? You don't know me," he responded coolly. "You only know Draco's Cover, and he's a right pain in the ass. The real me is better. Not so hateful."  
  
"How do I know you aren't lying?" I asked him.  
  
"You don't," he shrugged. "But, of course, you can never tell if someone's lying or not, no matter how many times they stutter or look away while they're talking. I mean, you could do a truth spell on me, but then you'd get the whole truth, and sometimes that isn't good at all."  
  
I didn't even want to know what he was referring to. I rolled my eyes and said," How can you expect me to believe you could be my type after all of the things I've heard about you?"  
  
"Things? Which things?" he inquired, as though bored.  
  
"About you and Pansy Parkinson," I choked out in disbelief. "People are always saying how you two love to get cozy in the common room, and even MORE in the DORM! And I saw you in there, surrounded by all of those dreadful girls, with Pansy doing- oh it was gross!"  
  
He groaned, as though exasperated. "Are you going to blame ME because Pansy grabbed my willy? Do you think that I just love for people to do that? Do you think you could? Oh, PLEASE do! I don't call it a day until at least five people tug on my crotch!" he finished in sarcasm.  
  
I gasped, and covered my mouth. "Gosh! That was perverted!"  
  
" I was trying to make a point," he declared. "Just because she decided to go and molest me doesn't mean that you should hold it against me! I didn't ask her to!"  
  
"You didn't ask her to quit it, either!" I voiced, eyeing him.  
  
"It isn't that easy to tell her off," he shrugged. "If I told her to stop, then everyone would know that I'm not really as cool as I seem; that I'm just afraid, and sort of dull."  
  
"Dull, no," I replied. "But afraid?" I questioned. "What is there to be afraid of?"  
  
"Oh, there's a lot," he began. "First of all, I'm afraid of my older cousin, because every time he comes over for the holidays, he tries to bloody me up. He says I'm a sissy, which I'm not, you know," he added quickly. "It's just that Mephstoph (that's his name) is nineteen years old, and very strong.. Not that I'm not, but it's sort of unfair."  
  
I grinned, but not on purpose. "All right, but you don't worry about that all of the time, o you?"  
  
"Well, no.." he hesitated.  
  
"What then, Draco?" I questioned in interest.  
  
He shrugged and said," You know? Normal stuff. Like grades, and parents, and- well, sex. I'm not as experienced as everyone would like to believe." He looked ashamed.  
  
I shook my head. "There isn't anything wrong with that. People love to tell rumors. Do you remember that time a few months ago when people said that I was dating Ginny? Well, that is most definitely not the truth. It started up because I told her to get over Harry one time in the library. She was horribly depressed, and I was trying to help her! I suppose that means I'm a lesbian," I smiled. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I have nothing against that, but what I'm trying to say is that sometimes, people just suppose things that are not necessarily true. All you have to do is tell them otherwise."  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes, I remember that rumor, because Pansy spread it around. I knew that it was not in the least bit true. I mean, Ginny is so terribly annoying, I just can't see how anyone would fancy her."  
  
I laughed, but declared," That's mean to say!"  
  
"I know," he smirked, and then fell serious. "There's a difference though, between the rumors about you and the ones about me. You said it yourself.'  
  
I gazed at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Other people start the ones about you,'" he responded.  
  
I stared. "You start all of the rumors about yourself?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. I do. Of course, new ones are born from the ones that I create, so I really can't take all of the credit." 


	7. Counsel

Chapter 7- Counseling  
  
I was in a state of wonder. "So, how can you expect people to forget those rumors, if you tell them yourself?" I ranted. "Ron and the others say that you talk about Pansy in the bathroom, and they're convinced that you have Pansy at your beck and call- sexually. Why do you tell every body that stuff?"  
  
"It gives me a reputation, and a good one, but with everyone I don't want to be friendly with," Draco muttered. "But no one like Harry, or you for that matter, want to be my mates, so at least I have some fake friends." He smirked weakly.  
  
"Freaky fake friends," I added. "If you wanted to be mates with us, you could have been a bit nicer, instead of threatening Harry and making Ron feel like a prat. They told me about that. Why did you have to act that way?"  
  
"I didn't want to seem un-cool," Draco replied shortly.  
  
"Draco!" I declared," You'd be cooler if you'd be nice.. Like how you're acting tonight- right now! That is the true meaning of being cool," I told him.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders reproachfully and grumbled," Well, it's a bit too late for me to switch it up then, now, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, honestly, Draco! You obviously WANT to change, or else you wouldn't have told me your- eh- feelings..." I trailed off, eyeing him in suspicion. "Unless you've been fooling me the entire time.." I gave him yet another chance to rub this whole thing in my face.  
  
But to my relief (surprisingly), he looked insulted.  
  
He arched his dark eyebrows, and proclaimed," I AM BEING SERIOUS! Completely serious! Am I really this untrustworthy?"  
  
"I would have to say so," I replied honestly. "I mean, I'm used to you acting so unpleasant around me! Like calling me names, and making fun of my teeth back when we were younger!"  
  
"You can't hold that against me," he responded, grinning slyly. " I thought you were so cute that I had to cover up my feelings by taunting you. The teeth were a bit large, but not bad. Just distinguishing."  
  
I smiled back at him in, though in doubt, because no guy had ever called me 'cute', or joked with me in that sort of fashion. And even though my teeth had been a touchy subject, all anger at him sort of melted away. 'Is he flirting?' I wondered stupidly, because I was not experienced in that area at all. The only male who had intentionally flirted with me before was Neville. Despite these questions I had in mind, I frowned again and continued:  
  
"All right. How about explaining to me why you pushed a first year down the stairs last month and made him cry?" I inquired.  
  
Draco sighed grandly. "A Prefect never forgets."  
  
I nodded nobly at him. "Nope, especially Head Girl." I paused, and then watched Draco. "Why do you do things like that?"  
  
He shrugged again, and then replied defensively," I couldn't help it! That wally was such an easy target, teetering around with his big pile of books and his shiny Hufflepuff pin. And- I- was with my Slytherin friends." He looked down at the ground, and I'd have to admit that he looked innocently adorable.  
  
"Ah HA!" I declared proudly. "It's peer pressure, isn't it? You think that since you have an audience you'd better entertain them, and you want to look keen. You feel as though you have to live up to everyone's expectations, and it's turning you into a loserly git. Is that it?"  
  
Draco looked at me, a bit overwhelmed. "Sure, that sounds a bit right. Actually, quite on the mark, I'd have to say."  
  
I grinned. "I love advising people. All of my friends come to me for counsel," I stated, and then realized that this statement was not correct. "Well, actually, I just give it to them- they don't really want it. But they need it," I continued quickly," and that's what counts. Well, Neville does ask for it, so-"  
  
I realized that I was rambling when Draco put his finger to my lip. I was speechless.  
  
"I want you to give me advice," he said slowly, sliding his finger across the side of my cheek.  
  
I felt myself blush. "Stop that!" I commanded, feeling confused, because I didn't really want him to stop.  
  
He did quit it though, saying," Sorry. I honestly do want you to help me, though. No one ever gives me good guidance."  
  
"Guidance? No one EVER gives you guidance?" I exclaimed.  
  
"They give me guidance," he responded," but it's not good."  
  
"You mean to say that no one ever assists you, or puts you on the right track?"  
  
He shook his head. "Unless you're counting teachers. They sort of try to, but all that they really say is 'sit down and shut your gob, Malfoy'!" He forced a chortle.  
  
"What about your parents? They must influence you in SOME ways!" I said vehemently.  
  
Draco paused a moment, and then began to speak with a terribly sarcastic tone that reminded me so much of Lucius, it was hard to listen. "Hmm.. Let's see, shall we? Mother pretends she's a moron, and says she doesn't know how to help me, and she goes off shopping all of the time, leaving me and my father at home together. She says we should 'bond', which is sort of tough because then Father acts like he's busy and locks himself up doing who knows what! When I need advice, he accuses me of smarting off, and we get into an argument. So, then, I go to my room, and try to occupy myself, and end up bored out of my mind, and devoid of any advice." Malfoy quit talking abruptly when he noticed my shocked expression.  
  
"That's horrid!" I said sharply.  
  
He cleared his throat, and tried to look tough. "No. It's fine. I don't even care, really."  
  
"Quit that!" I scoffed in annoyance, shoving his shoulder a bit, not even feeling like this was the infamous Draco Malfoy, but feeling like he was a comrade, like Ron or Harry. "Why do you boys have to act so macho all of the time?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" he demanded.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "You say you want my advice? Well, here's something: Don't hide who you really are. It puts people off. I'm beginning to think you're a good person, and then you have to go all artificial on me again!"  
  
"I apologize," he put in," but it's just that I'm so used to covering everything up."  
  
"You don't have to cover anything up when you're with me," I announced snappishly.  
  
He grinned. "Good. Then, can I have a dance with you?" 


	8. Passion and Peas

**_Chapter 8- Passion_**

I was dumbfounded. I sort of gazed at him for a moment, and studied how he was smiling at me- not smirking, but actually smiling. My heartbeat quickened without me noticing, as I struggled for an answer.

"I don't see why not.." I trailed off quietly, and then added," But don't try anything!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Granger. I won't."

I gave a weak smile, and waited in place for him to begin. He came straight up to me, so close that I could smell his breath, and fortunately, it was minty fresh. It was closer than we'd ever gotten before.

I studied his gray eyes, and noted how gorgeous they were- intertwined with a frost- kissed blue and quite expressive. His ivory hair was perfect, and his few, short silver bangs hung over his pale forehead. I'd never noticed how incredibly handsome he was until that moment, until the moment when I knew that he was not some rude prat, but a boy who was so self conscious that he had to change everything that he was for the crowd.

He drew me into his arms, and wrapped them around my lower back. I enfolded my own around his smooth neck, but did not lay my head down yet. I wanted to observe what was happening, for this seemed like an out-of-body experience.

There was music blaring in from the Great Hall, and a slow song was playing. We moved from side to side, and I was delighted that for once, my shoes did not get trampled.

Draco really could stay upon the beat, and did a good job of it, too, since I wasn't really moving my body at all. I felt cemented to the rug.

"Why are you so nervous?" he whispered in a soft tone.

"What do you mean, 'nervous'?" I wanted to know.

"You're shaking," he replied.

And I was. I just couldn't believe how good this was feeling, but also how strange it seemed that my once worst enemy was making me feel this way. I didn't answer, but smiled nervously, and kept trying to move my feet.

I stared up into his beautiful eyes and I knew right then that he was no liar; that he had been telling the truth. I suddenly felt like I had desired him for the longest time, although I knew that it couldn't possibly be true.

It still seemed unreal- as though it was some sort of corrupted dream, because it seemed so beautiful, but this was MALFOY. Yet, I felt connected to him somehow, like I had to help him; like I was the only one to give him advice and listen to his troubles.

"What are we going to do about this?" I murmured into his ear, not really meaning to speak until the words came out of my mouth.

"About what?" was his reply, as he nuzzled my ear.

I tried to stay focused. "About- us.. I mean, people are going to notice that something is different. Will things be different, Draco Malfoy?"

He shook his head as we swayed, and replied," I honestly don't know. I really love you, though. It's just the thought of what will happen from this. I don't know what we should do."

"We?" I exclaimed. "Don't expect me to come up with the answers! You're the one who put all of this on top of my shoulders, and I've got a History of Magic thesis due in three months!"

He grinned at that. "I know. You're absolutely right, but how am I supposed to tell my father? And everyone in Slytherin?" He was beginning to look a little panicked, and when I say 'a little' I mean it. I was starting to notice that Draco rarely got upset over anything.

"I have no idea. I suppose that the truth would be easiest," I replied, smiling back, while a knot was twisting in my stomach. Did I really want gigantic problems to arise? And was I really, truly interested in Draco? He flattered me- that was certainly the truth. But it was still hard to trust him. 'His trust can be gained', said a part of me.

"Why do you love me, Draco?" I questioned seriously. "Why can't you just want someone who is easy to go along with? Why not a Slytherin? It would make sense, Draco."

"I don't care what makes sense," he declared coldly. "All of my life, I've been told what's right and what's wrong. 'Voldemort is good', 'Muggles are bad', 'eat your mushy peas'. But, you know what? Voldemort is NOT good. He ruined my father, and by doing that, he ruined my family. As for Muggles, they're all right, I suppose. I mean, what's the big deal with them? They don't get in my way. And as far as mushy peas are concerned, I HATE THEM. Mother always told me that they were good for me, but they remind me of dung. So, I don't really listen to what they tell me any more, and I'm convinced that if I started doing things that, by the Malfoy standards, don't make sense, maybe something will go right in my life."

I was awed. "Draco, that was the most intelligent theory that I've heard for a long, long time. The peas part was quite good!" I laughed.

"Thanks," he replied proudly. "It's all the truth, by the way. Not just the peas, but everything. I think we should get to know each other a lot better. Do you think we could?"

I nodded. "I want to get to know you as well. I just can't believe it. It doesn't seem real."

"Let me make it real for you, then," he responded, smirking slyly, and before I could ask how, he proceeded to lean forward and press his lips against my own.

A muffled 'eep' of surprise left my mouth, as I felt his cool lips push against mine. It was my second kiss, as Victor Krum had been my first, but this was completely different. I pulled my arms tighter around his neck and kissed him back, hardly thinking about what was happening.

He ran his smooth hands through my hair and broke off the kiss, only to start one again.

Just then, I heard someone shout from behind us:

"AND JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

I recognized the voice. It was Ron.


	9. Chaos

Chapter 9- Chaos  
  
I threw my hands off of Draco's neck and whipped around, heart pounding in my chest as I turned to face him.  
  
Ron was bright red. His hands were clamped at his sides in rage, and disbelief mixed with fury was twisted upon his face. Neville stood behind him, glowering and grim- faced, looking more Goth than he ever had before.  
  
"What in the Hell are you doing?" Ron shouted again.  
  
"Ron- don't be angry! Malfoy's not bad!" I managed to get out without thinking over my words. I hoped that he could read in my face that I too was confused, and that I did not know what was happening either. I wanted him to know that I wasn't some traitor, and that I was telling the truth.  
  
Ron covered his frown with a tight- lipped smile, " Excuse me, but I think I'm lost. WHY WERE YOU JUST MAKING OUT WITH MALFOY!?" he yelled.  
  
"Now, now, Weasley. Don't get your knickers in a twist," Draco responded coolly.  
  
"I don't think I remember asking for your words of advice, you bleeding, dirt- mouthed poufter," Ron snarled.  
  
Draco sneered. "I don't really care who asked what. I can say what I want, especially when you're being an immature, angry, little bugger! And I can kiss who I want, so you'd better get your damned freckled nose out of my business!" He made a fist. Ron also made one.  
  
Neville strode forward, and stated," You keep off of Hermione, Malfoy." He actually looked quite deadly.  
  
"Oh, don't even get me started with you. Bloody freak of nature..." Malfoy trailed off.  
  
They all began to roar along together. Well, actually, Ron and Draco were roaring at each other. Neville just looked blankly at the two of them, his one moment of bravery lost.  
  
"SHUT UP!" I shrieked. They turned, and stared.  
  
Ron shook his head. "I can't believe this. I DON'T believe this! I suppose you felt that nice boys were too boring, so you decided you'd move on up, is that it? It seems as though Ms. Granger's looking for a little attention."  
  
"Firstly," I fumed," WHAT nice boys? I've never had a boyfriend, unless you're counting Victor Krum, and he turned out to be a cruel idiot. Secondly, HOW DARE YOU suggest that I'm looking for attention."  
  
"Is it his money?" Ron questioned. "You haven't given me a second glance, but you kiss your worst enemy! Is there a hidden message in all of this?"  
  
"That is so stupid, Ron!" I huffed. "Can't you think about someone beside yourself for three minutes?"  
  
"Yes, Ron," Neville nodded. "She was my date, and you don't see me making a fuss."  
  
Ron ignored him. "Are you saying that I'm self- absorbed? Sorry, but I'm not the one who makes up excuses so she can go out in the hall and snog!"  
  
I glared at Ron. "Can't you listen to me? Draco isn't mean! You just don't know him!"  
  
"Sure, and Snape's favourite colour is purple," Ron returned hotly. " I can't believe this, Hermione! You stinking little hypocrite. You don't know him either! You've never shown an interest in him before, and now- bam! 'Stay away from Malfoy, he's not worth it'. 'Don't him any attention, Ron.' That's what you said. So can you please tell me why all of a sudden, you're out here swapping SPIT?"  
  
"I don't really know," I said truthfully. "It happened."  
  
"My, aren't you a slag!" Ron declared.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to her that way," Draco hissed poisonously.  
  
"Yeah, Ron. Don't speak to her that way," Neville agreed, then looked at Malfoy, and looked very confused.  
  
"What is going on here?" Ron demanded, looking at me in befuddlement, and then pointing at Malfoy. "Since when do you defend her?"  
  
Draco growled," Since I felt like it. Okay? Does that satisfy you?"  
  
"Draco, quit!" I exclaimed. "Tell him how you really are. Just tell him! He'll understand!"  
  
For a moment, Draco's face changed back to that nice innocence, and he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
But Ron interrupted him with," Well, go on, then, before I get a mind to bash your nose in! I don't see how you or anyone else could kiss him, Hermione. You know who he sacks every night!"  
  
"Get stuffed, Weasley," Draco snarled sharply, his smirkish expression returning. "It isn't worth it. Forget everything I said, Hermione." His sneer grew," I was lying anyhow."  
  
With that, tall and elegant Draco Malfoy turned around, and walked away from us calmly, in the direction of the Slytherin common room.  
  
I was in complete and total shock. My spirit seemed as though it had crashed to the floor. It seemed ironic after the great leap it had just taken. I was the one feeling angry and played now. I kissed Draco- almost liked him, REALLY LIKED HIM, and then he went and acted totally indifferent- like always!  
  
I stared at his form hurrying along the corridor. He was running away from himself once again. I knew he wasn't speaking the truth when he said he had been lying the entire time. He couldn't be! What if I could change Draco Malfoy? What if we could become the first Slytherin and Gryffindor to date?  
  
All of this was running through my head as it all seemed impossible. But what if I could bring Draco over to our side? What if I could bridge the gap?  
  
Of course, there was always the possibility that he HAD always been lying, but somehow, wasn't able to bring myself to believe that.  
  
"Look at that twit go!" Ron scoffed in disgust. "I'm sorry he tricked you into thinking he was some almighty being, but really, Hermione- you should have known! I can't even come close to unde-"  
  
"Don't even speak to me right now, Ron. What you said was awful. I don't care if you think it's the truth, but you shouldn't go around talking about people! Draco Malfoy is different then you think. He actually lets me know his emotions, instead of hiding them like you!" I spat out, and then raced after Draco, leaving Ron behind me with his mouth opened.  
  
I lowered my speed, and pulled Draco's arm, breathless. "Draco-" I gasped. "I know you're just covering! Please come back!"  
  
He turned around slowly. "Go back there to Weasley. He obviously can't live without you, and to be honest, I don't need him in my face at this moment."  
  
"Don't you even tell me to go back there," I sputtered. "Don't you just kiss me and think you can forget about it, because trust me, I won't let you. There must have been something there, Malfoy. I don't know what it was if you were lying, but you must have been pretty desperate, kissing a Mudblood."  
  
Draco sighed. "I wasn't being desperate, I was being stupid. I should have never told you I liked you, especially since half of Gryffindor likes you all ready. I knew this whole bloody thing would blow up in my face someday. That's why I waited six years. But I should have waited forever."  
  
"Why wait forever, Draco? Why would you put yourself through that kind of torture?" I questioned sharply. I paused and then asked," And what are you talking about when you say that 'half of Gryffindor likes me all ready'?"  
  
He shrugged. "Well, that's sort of an exaggeration. But I do know that Neville and Ron both fancy you"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"From in the lavatory," he replied. "Where else?"  
  
I smiled, despite the situation. "Ron likes me, then?"  
  
"Well, yeah, isn't it obvious?" Draco declared.  
  
"No. Not really. I mean, it's probably easy for you to tell, since you're of the male gender and all," I replied thougtfully, wondering why it had to be this hard to find out that Ron liked me. I would have never, in a million years, believed what happended next. 


	10. Decide

Chapter 10- Decide  
  
"You really like that bloke, don't you?" Draco questioned quietly, observing my dreamy expression.  
  
"I think I do," I mumbled," but he makes me so mad most of the time, I just can't stand him. Why does he have to hide everything? Why couldn't he have told me himself! Even you told me yourself," I finished rapidly, and then I realized what I had just said aloud. Draco had the guts to tell me his feelings. That had to count for something.  
  
"Well, it took me a long time," Draco responded.  
  
"Not as long as it's taken him."  
  
Draco smiled weakly. "Look- I can tell you like him. So, why don't you talk to him, Hermione? I'm sure he'd appreciate it."  
  
"Yes, after he quits calling me a slut," I barked. "That's what I mean! Friends don't do that to friends! I would have expected you to be the one calling names, but you weren't. I don't really feel like glorifying his social issues," I stated simply. "Maybe when he's ready to face me, I'll approach him. Not right now, though. I've got other matters to deal with, like helping you."  
  
"You don't have to help me," he told me gruffly.  
  
"Oh, please DO NOT go into that awful mode! I'm offering to guide you, so don't you think you could at least make my job easier?" I questioned in an exclamatory tone of voice.  
  
He stared at his trainers. "Fine. It's just going to be hard."  
  
"Sometimes life is hard," I declared.  
  
"Like you would know," he shot back. "You don't even know half of my life! I'll bet I have much worse stories to tell, so you shouldn't really talk about how hard life is!"  
  
'Damn', I thought begrudgingly, knowing I had spoke too soon, and too ignorantly. It was the truth. I had no idea about what had caused him to want to hide. I knew nothing of his problems. But I was interested.  
  
"I'm here for you, Draco," I told him, smiling, and reaching for his ashen grip.  
  
He took my own hand and caressed the finger tips. "I appreciate it," he said, returning the smile. "Look, if you want to keep this secret, it would be fine by me, because-"  
  
"I'm not going to let you continue to lie your life away, Draco," I interrupted, and shook my finger at him. "It'll be hard enough to break to everyone in the Bathroom Club that you're not an expert on love."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah.. But, when do you want to do all of this?"  
  
"We can start right now," I voiced," because Ron is heading back over and now he's got Harry."  
  
We then turned to face the first obstacle of our relationship.  
  
**THE END?** 


End file.
